Préparatifs
by fumseck-62442
Summary: Les maraudeurs ont tous rendez vous chez James et Lily pour le réveillon de Noël. Pendant que Sirius et Rémus font les courses, ils se font attaquer par les détraqueurs à Pré au Lard. Une seule solution, se cacher dans un endroit discret... SB/RL NC-17


**Titre **: Préparatifs  
**Personnages**: Remus/Sirius  
**Rating **: NC-17  
**Genre **: humour, légère romance, action légère  
**Nombre de mots** : 2534  
**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

_**Mot de l'auteur** : _Cette fic a été écrite pour shinrinnamida dans le cadre de l'échange de Noël sur la communauté sous le sapin sur livejournal. Merci à fanette31 pour le beta.

shinrinnamida, je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël et une Bonne Année. J'espère que cette petite fic te plaira et qu'elle ne te paraîtra pas trop décousue. Il faut dire que j'ai changé de situation plusieurs fois au cours du récit. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Et merci à ma beta occasionnelle, elle se reconnaîtra. Je mettrai son nom dans un commentaire quand le nom des auteurs sera connu

* * *

**Préparatifs**

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Remus attendait Sirius. Ils avaient décidé de faire toutes les courses pour le réveillon de Noël. James et Lily étaient cachés dans leur maison de Godric's Hollow et ne pouvaient pas en sortir en toute sécurité. Ils avaient choisi de passer les fêtes de fin d'année ensemble. Peter devait s'occuper de la musique et eux deux de la préparation du repas. Le problème c'est que Sirius était toujours en retard pour tout et Remus commençait à avoir très froid. Il avait neigé toute la nuit, les toits des magasins menaçaient de s'écrouler sous le poids de la poudre blanche. Remus, d'ordinaire très clame, pensait à toutes les manières possibles de faire souffrir Sirius juste pour se venger de ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Il en était à la possibilité de lui offrir un cadre contenant la photo de sa mère quand un bruit gronda au-dessus de lui. Le temps qu'il lève la tête et il se retrouva recouvert de neige de la tête aux pieds. Il ne resta pas dans le doute longtemps, le fou rire de Sirius lui confirma la mauvaise plaisanterie de ce dernier. De rage, Remus fit exploser toute la neige qu'il avait sur lui. Résultat, Sirius était aussi trempé que lui.

-C'est malin, je suis tout mouillé maintenant !

-De la faute à qui Sirius ?

-Ben la tienne, tiens ! Tu ne pouvais pas te sécher sans pour autant en mettre partout !

Remus allait répliquer quand un sort fusa à l'oreille droite de Sirius et alla fracasser les briques de chez Honeydukes. Remus attrapa Sirius par le col et le jeta dans la confiserie, il ferma rapidement les portes. Le magasin était vide, seul les tenanciers se cachaient derrière le comptoir. Remus n'avait pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, la pointe des capuchons noirs des Mangemorts était visible par-dessus les _Suçacides_ et les _Chocoballes_. Les deux hommes jetèrent rapidement des sortilèges de protection sur le magasin. Les Mangemorts se rapprochaient et les petits cris étouffés de la tenancière allaient les faire repérer.

-Pas le choix, nous devons utiliser les grands moyens !

-De quoi tu parles ?

Sirius ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son ami, il se dirigea sans attendre vers le comptoir et lança un _Stupéfix_ sur les tenanciers. Malgré le fait qu'il n'aime pas ce genre de comportement, Remus devait reconnaître que son ami avait agit comme il le fallait. Au moins, les Mangemorts ne s'attarderaient pas sur deux personnes déjà immobilisées. Les gérants de chez Honeydukes ne risquaient plus rien, mis à part quelques courbatures le lendemain. Remus suivit Sirius dans la réserve, il comprit rapidement où il voulait se rendre. Ils avaient assez souvent utilisé le passage durant leur séjour à Poudlard pour le suivre les yeux fermés. De plus, il y avait peu de chance que les Mangemorts le connaissent. Remus venait de refermer la trappe sur lui quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il emprunta prudemment le passage dans le noir, afin de faire le moins de bruit possible et de ne pas attirer l'attention. Il avait à peine fait dix mètres qu'un grincement se produit et qu'une faible lumière pénétra dans le souterrain, quelqu'un ouvrait la trappe. Remus resta figé, les yeux tournés vers le nouveau venu. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le jet rouge du sortilège lancé par Sirius. Il y eut un boum sourd quand le corps du Mangemort s'affala sur le sol, refermant l'entrée de la cachette sous son poids. Les deux hommes ne demandèrent pas leur reste, ils allumèrent leurs baguettes et se mirent à courir à en perdre haleine en direction de Poudlard. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à proximité de la statue de la sorcière borgne, au troisième étage, ils reprirent leur souffle. Personne ne les avait suivit jusqu'ici. Sirius allait ouvrir le passage quand il s'arrêta net.

-Il y a quelqu'un dans le couloir, je le sens.

-Evidemment que vous sentez ma présence, je ne fais pas grand chose pour me cacher.

Sirius eut un grand sourire et ouvrit le passage.

-Albus, quelle bonne surprise. Si je m'attendais à vous voir ici ! Allez venez que je vous fasse la bise pour la nouvelle année.

Sirius joignit l'acte à la parole pendant que Remus sortait de sa cachette l'air penaud. Albus Dumbledore se laissa prendre au jeu et donna une accolade sincère aux deux jeunes hommes.

-Bon, venons-en aux choses sérieuses. Les autres membres de l'Ordre sont à Pré-au-lard, les Mangemorts sont parti. Franck Londubat vous a vu rentrer chez Honeydukes, lorsque les Mangemorts sont sortit du magasin pour prendre la fuite, ils n'ont trouvé que les tenanciers _stupéfixés_. Il m'a tout de suite envoyé un patronus et je me suis douté que vous alliez aboutir dans ce couloir. Alors me voilà pour vous accueillir.

-Ce cher Franck, toujours là quand on a besoin de lui, s'exclama Sirius.

-N'est-ce pas, répondit Dumbledore. Néanmoins, je vais vous demander de ne pas trop traîner dans le château, je ne voudrais pas que les élèves restant vous voient et se demandent ce qui se passe. Je suis certain que je peux compter sur vous pour quitter ce lieu en toute discrétion, ce ne serait pas la première fois que vous arpenteriez ces couloirs dans l'anonymat le plus complet.

Dumbledore les laissa sur ces bonnes paroles et s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations de directeur. Remus proposa à Sirius de quitter le château par la forêt interdite. Une fois les limites de Poudlard dépassées, ils pourraient transplaner en toute sécurité. Mais voilà, Sirius se trouvant sur son terrain de jeux favoris pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans, il ne put se résigner à partir sans laisser une trace de sa visite. Il entraîna Remus jusqu'à la grande salle.

-Sirius arrête, si on se fait prendre ça va mal tourner !

-Que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ? Une retenue ? Des points en moins ? ça fait plus de deux ans que nous avons quitté le château, rien ne peut nous arriver.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire une blague si nous n'en voyons pas le résultat.

-Qui te dit que nous ne verrons pas les suites de notre coup d'éclat ?

Sirius avait une lueur au fond des yeux, celle de son adolescence, celle qui promettait pas mal d'ennui, celle qui faisait frémir Remus au plus profond de son être. Il suivit son compagnon et monta la garde devant la _Grande Salle_, le temps que le piège se mette en place.

-Nous pouvons y aller, dit Sirius en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-ça mon vieux, c'est une surprise que tu découvriras demain matin.

-Comment ça demain ?

Sirius ne répondit pas à son ami et continua son chemin à travers les couloirs du château. Arrivé à quelques pas de l'entrée, il aperçut le professeur McGonagall et eut le réflexe de pousser Remus dans une corniche se situant dans le mur. Il valait mieux que leur ancienne directrice ne sache pas qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. La proximité des deux hommes ne pouvait être plus réelle, les lèvres de Sirius étaient à moins de dix centimètres de celles de Remus. Celui-ci devait se concentrer pour ne pas que la vague de sueur froide qu'il sentait dans son dos ne se ressente aussi dans son pantalon. Il ne savait pas comment son ami prendrait la nouvelle de son affection à son encontre. Et plus que tout, il ne voulait pas perdre les seules relations qu'il avait construites à Poudlard. Pour son plus grand malheur, plus il se battait pour que son sang ne voyage pas de trop, plus les palpitations se localisaient entre ses jambes.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ! Elle ne peut pas être plus rapide pour traverser ce foutu couloir ! siffla Remus.

-Oh mais elle est passée depuis longtemps déjà !

C'est à ce moment que le lycanthrope osa plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son ami. Le regard de braise qu'il y trouva lui coupa le souffle et libéra toute la circulation sanguine de son corps. Il n'avait plus d'énergie dans les jambes ni dans les bras, tout était parti vers le point le plus en demande de son anatomie. Il rougit instantanément. Sirius montrait ses dents à travers son sourire narquois. Il laissa Remus bafouiller pendant quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser avec passion et tendresse à la fois. Quand il le libéra, Remus articula doucement qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, qu'il était désolé.

-Tu peux être désolé autant que tu veux, ça ne change rien au fait que je vais te faire l'amour comme personne ne te l'a jamais fait auparavant.

Remus était tétanisé, il n'osait faire aucun geste, ses yeux fixaient ceux de Sirius, sa bouche restait entrouverte. D'un geste nonchalant de sa baguette, Sirius agrandit l'espace réduit où ils se trouvaient, juste assez pour laisser libre cours à leurs gestes. Remus qui ne s'était pas préparé tomba légèrement en arrière quand le mur se recula dans son dos, Sirius en profita pour le plaquer au mur de toute sa puissance. En quelques secondes, il avait défait les boutons du pantalon de son ami et avait commencé à travailler sur son engorgement. Remus eut rapidement le souffle coupé.

-Avoue que tu me veux depuis des années.

Remus ne répondit pas, la seule chose dont il avait conscience était la main de son ami. Tout le reste avait disparu, le monde pouvait geler, il était bien au chaud et ne comptait pas du tout quitter son nid douillet. Cette main qui le brûlait, qui le marquait, qui le rendait fou. Il allait crier quand plus aucun mouvement ne se fit, Sirius avait arrêté son geste, une boule se forma dans la gorge de Remus, il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

-Avoue que tu me veux depuis des années !

-Oui….oui…oui, continue, tout ce que tu veux mais continue.

-Avec plaisir mon petit loup, lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Sirius retourna rapidement Remus et se positionna contre son dos. Sans enlever sa main du sexe de son ami, il se prépara à prendre possession de lui. A la première caresse, Remus sentit son ventre se fendre en deux. Il se cambra, sa tête venant se coller contre l'épaule de Sirius. Les gestes de celui-ci étaient lents, courts mais profonds. Il ne pouvait nier sa présence, tout contact amplifiait la chaleur et les frissons qui parcouraient son dos. Il sentait la peau humide de transpiration, le souffle court contre sa joue mais surtout, surtout cette main qui semblait collée à lui, cette main qui était devenue son guide, sa lumière du jour. Elle battait le rythme des mouvements des bassins, la pression s'accentuait quand Sirius prolongeait ses poussées, elle se faisait effleurement quand il était doux, possessive quand il lui mordillait le cou. Tous deux ne formaient plus qu'une boule de nerf en constante contraction, leurs soupirs étaient plus courts et plus nombreux. Ils ne sentaient pas les coups qu'ils se faisaient sur les genoux et les coudes en heurtant la pierre froide et dure, ils ne sentaient que leur union. Dans un dernier râle, Sirius resserra légèrement la pressions sur les bourses de Remus et tous deux explosèrent de concert.

Légèrement honteux, Remus n'osait pas regarder Sirius, il se rhabilla, partagé entre le plaisir et la gène. Quand ils furent prêts à partir, Sirius lui attrapa le visage et lui donna un unique et doux baiser, puis il le remercia, lui fit un sourire et parti en direction des cuisines du château. Ils demandèrent des victuailles aux elfes de maison qui furent heureux de leur offrir cinq parts du repas complet prévu pour le réveillon. Sirius réussit même à avoir un morceau de bûche au chocolat pour Harry. Son filleul en était fou. Le temps de remercier les elfes et de traverser le parc en passant derrière les serres et ils purent transplaner directement dans le salon de la maison de James et Lily.

-Vous en avez mis du temps, leur dit James. Ce n'est pas possible, vous avez dragué toutes les filles de Pré-au-lard ou quoi ?

-A qui le dis-tu mon pote, ce fut chaud bouillant. N'est-ce pas Remus ?

Pour toute réponse, le lycanthrope rougit et alla porter le repas en cuisine. James et Sirius riaient de bon cœur, ce n'est pas ce qui le perturbait le plus. Il connaissait Lily et il savait qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Son regard tendre allant de Sirius à lui était plus parlant que n'importe quel autre mot. Pendant que Sirius racontait l'attaque et la première partie de l'escapade dans le château à James, Remus jouait avec Harry. Il avait été un peu jaloux que Sirius soit le parrain, même s'il comprenait tout à fait le choix des parents. Sirius était leur meilleur ami mais il savait qu'il n'aurait sûrement jamais d'enfant à lui. Qui voudrait se marier avec un loup-garou et il avait rapporté toute son affection sur le petit Potter.

-Au fait, vous savez où est Peter ? demanda Lily. Il est en retard aussi, pourtant ça ne lui ressemble pas.

-Ah ! J'ai oublié de te dire chérie, il a envoyé un patronus. Il a eu un accident, je n'ai pas tout compris, il se serait fait attaquer et se serait cassé deux côtes dans sa chute. Il est à Sainte Mangouste, il ne viendra pas ce soir. Il pourra sortir juste à temps pour la réunion de demain.

-On devrait peut-être aller le voir ?

-Non, Lily ! répondit Remus. Je suis certain que Peter ne voudrait pas que vous preniez des risques pour lui. Il n'est pas gravement blessé, c'est le principal, nous le verrons demain et il sera heureux de nous raconter son aventure. Pour une fois qu'il se sort de quelque chose sans l'aide de l'un d'entre-nous.

-Tu as raison. Mais ce ne sera pas la même chose sans lui.

Les quatre amis passèrent une soirée bien arrosée dans la bonne humeur et la camaraderie. Le lendemain fut douloureux pour les trois hommes qui avaient fait trop bonne chair, heureusement pour eux, Lily était douée en potion et elle leur prépara une mixture contre la gueule de bois.

-Il est dix heures, vite, nous allons être en retard à la réunion de l'Ordre !

-Minute Patmol, il n'y a pas le feu soupira James. Et puis, ce n'est pas ton genre d'être pressé, surtout pour une réunion ennuyante au possible.

-Je peux t'assurer que cette rencontre sera des plus passionnantes.

Sur ce, Sirius transplana chez le professeur McGonagall qui recevait les membres pour cette première réunion de l'année. James, Lily, Harry et Remus le suivirent de quelques secondes. A peine eurent-ils franchi le seuil du salon qu'ils entendirent :

-Cent points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue ce samedi toute la journée messieurs Lupin et Black !

Devant eux se dressait un professeur complètement… métamorphosée ! Elle avait une poitrine proéminente, une longue chevelure blonde et un maquillage qui laissait sous-entendre qu'elle faisait le plus vieux métier du monde. Le début de cette année 1981 laissait présager encore beaucoup de marauderies.


End file.
